leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Redeye29/Custom Champion: Etherion, the Earthen Ascendant
|alttype = |author= Redeye29 |date = 26 July 2017 |rangetype = range |damage = 3 |toughness = 0 |control = 1 |mobility = 1 |utility = 1 |difficulty = 2 |style = 100 |hp_base = 500 |hp_lvl = 62.5 |mp_base = 270 |mp_lvl = 65.5 |mp5_base = 5.4 |mp5_lvl = 0.45 |resource = Mana |ad_base = 57.8 |ad_lvl = 2.75 |range = 600 |arm_base = 23.45 |arm_lvl = 0.6 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0 |as_base = 0.636 |as_lvl = 3.4% |hp5_base = 6.4 |hp5_lvl = 0.7 |ms = 330 }} Etherion "Etherion" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. A human formed with earth with a feiry magma in its core body. Its power is Geo and Thermal Magics which symbolizes with Earth and its core. He is an Artillery type of Champion using earth and cores heat abilities at great range and his ultimate is a redesigned abillity of Old Xerath, the Locus of Power. His name came from the Old English "eorthe" means earth. Abilities Etherion abilities cracked the ground, creates a vented ground where Core's Heat is released. Any unit stands in the cracked ground will deal Magic Damage and a stacking reduction of Magic Resistance per second. *Cracked Ground Duration: 12 seconds |leveling= |range= }} }} Cracked the Earth and after a short delay a great heat is released dealing Magic Damage in the area and slows the target in over 2 seconds. |description2= If this is casted in the already cracked ground, heat is released without delay but damage and slow is reduced. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= / |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Etherion Cracked the Earth below him then gather magma to shield himself. This will absorb incoming damages, and everytime he takes damage a shield scatters magma debris dealing Magic Damage in his surrpundingssurroundings. |description2= Cannot activate when standing in the Cracked Ground. |leveling2= |range= |cooldown= |cost= 120 |costtype= mana }} }} Summons a volatile earth minion from every Cracked Ground at his vicinity. These minions taunt toward the nearest unit, prior to Champion, or Etherions Target. |description2= This minion will deal Magic Damage on contact or after 5 seconds and creates Cracked Ground at the explosion position. On Multiple explosion taken, additional damage will deal 35%. Overlapping explosion in the Cracked Ground will not create new Cracked Ground. |description3= Earthen Minion can be destroyed for 3 auto-attacks. |leveling2= |cooldown= 12 |range= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} Hold this skill to charge. While charging, Etherion increases his Casting Range while Rooting himself in place. On release, remain Rooted while effect is active and the Casting Range will become the Desolated Grounds allowing his normal abilities take new effects. * : Cooldown is reduced into 2 static cooldown. * : Increase Shield amount and surroundings range by 40%. * : The Summoning Influence range can be casted at his cursor's position. |description2= Charge per second costs mana. |leveling= units per second seconds |leveling2= |range= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} The First Rune Wars A million years ago, Runeterra was a world of imperfect, disorder and unbalanced occurences in any sides of place. A place may create danger to put a lifes into an end. Humans who resides in the in Runeterra learned how to survive by the use of magical stones which was written by their Gods. Each rune was a gift for every great faith and Gods pay them for these magical runesin order to reshape the place. These stones were so called the "World Runes" in present times. With the imperfect worlds, Rune Users terraforms their world into a peaceful and a better place. With the power of runes they turn raging volcanoes into peaceful mountain; Island Eater tsunamis and waves of the deep; And violent storms turn into sky shoned by sun; and unhabitable jungles into magical places. These were the works made by the Runes. As time goes by, generations after generations, people changes and their minds control them to obtain the power of the runes. With the great obsession of power they started a new era, the Era of First Rune War. For those who seek great power for themselves and wanted to be a God, they hunt the runes in every side of Runeterra. With the use of the runes, they battle to the tribes and town who protects the Rune as their Sacred Stone. As if the Rune Hunters compete toward the peak of who are the strongest and powerful. They use runes to battle with each other and gather their runes once they are defeated into death. With the unnatural event and evil tainted war, the Gods intercept. But its too late, it turns out their own power made them used as a grand weapon; Rune Users gained God-like powers that slowly diminish and defeat the Gods until a hundred turns into few until the little numbered. One of the remaing and unnamed God sacrifices the life of his believers, their spirit turned into God's enhanced power and brings an end to the Rune Users. Rune users sealed in many ways together with the Rune, some of them directly executed and some of Users were consumed by the Rune as they were defeated. Monolith was created in many sides of the Runeterra that creates a ritual seal for the Rune Users in the supercontinent and Monolith seal the power of other Runes. These monoliths embodies the divided persona of the God, sacrificing itself. Then the other day, the chaotic wars turns into a silent and some place mourns by the many souls. Years have passed runes were scattered in any place of Runeterra and was forgotten since most of the humans in the Runeterra had their end. Known Gods were slowly fades and forgotten in the next generations, until the modern ages comes. Seal of Monoliths |-|Plaque Jungles= The Monolith of the mossy and covered by vines and plants were disturbed. This was the stone who were worshipped by the group of monkeys in the Plaque Jungles. Their great sage of monkey their leader wanted to herness its power until the stone breaks, that transform one into . After the stone breaks the unbalanced forces were released and scatters all over the place and to its neighbouring place. The abnormal flora and fauna with a great potential turns into magical creatures. It was rumored also Zyra was affected by the unpredicted flux of magical power came from the Monolith. But then after the stone breaks there was an unbalanced may happen. And the grand sage of Monkey sought it. |-|Freljord= Watchers were the ancient beings who once presided the Freljord and there power comes from the sacred Monolith that brings great cold in the place. Watchers were once sages of the place and tried to control the power of Monolith. Successfully they borrow some of the powers but turns them into a one eyed beasts. They encase themselves in the ice castle to hide their form, made a group to make believe other people that they were a God, then they were called Watchers. They transform human into new race called Iceborn. These Iceborn rebel against with Watchers and creates a War. As the war goes on, ice crystalled covered monolith was disturbed and creates a great storm of snow. The battle ended after the Watchers slowly decays their lifeforce as the monoliths retrieve its borrowed power. Result was the end of some races of Watchers, but at that time a little disturbances creates a new event from a little case into a big problem. |-|Urtistan= This place held a great magic which was time manipulation. After a Rune Wars it made the palce into ruins, it was attacked by many since they are obsessed with the power which was only Urtistanians can muster. Seeking for the secret behind it, made the place to its ruined state by the notorios people wanted to take great greed in power. Hidden under the chamber of Clock Tower the power came from it was once guarded by the champion . As the ruins feed through power of time, the monolith creates its own cycle of life, it affects people that creates a certain disease what they call Chrono-dysplasia. Feeding through their life force, they made them immortal but in return confuses and creates an amnesiac thoughts to them as a captive of the monolith in the Urtistan. As the leaves the monolith slowly decays its magics. |-|Icathia= This place is full of mystery and myths. The entry of alien-known creatures was non-other done made by the broken monolith. It was a space powered monolith that bring creates an abnormality in the dimesion. The Ascension Monoliths were used as a seal for the Rune Users each monolith creates a certain pattern, certain combinations and certain group of monoliths that holds a key of balance in Powered Seal. In the Mount Targon, its peak was the most sealed Rune Hunter resides, it was their escape route before they were totally imprisoned atop the Peak. The reasons why beacon of dreamers, madmen and questors of adventures became soul-lacking after they see an abandoned expanse of ruins and faded cravings beyond human understandings. It was the unknown sculptures and scripts was once the old times knowledge and truths. Sculptures were the Rune Hunters. With the unbalanced power made by the monoliths: Icathia and Plaque Jungles, which was already broken; Monolith in Freljord, which was disturbed; Monolith in Urtistan which slowly decays its power; the unbalance synchronization of seal of mentioned monoliths unlocks the seal. A held captive of the seal was perfectly frees the Earthen Entity. He was one of the Rune Hunter who defeats a hundreds of later Gods. He consume his Rune which was the power of Earth. In imperfect and lesser power he seeks for the other runes in order to claim his god-like powers. He enter the League of Legends in where he sense the Key in where the Runes are sealed, . Category:Custom champions